Fight, regret and watch
by Unnormal Child
Summary: What happened when Sakura meets Madara in his age of seventeen when he didn't kill anybody yet? Will she change him or will he kill her? She plays game she doesn't understand... sorry, sucks in summaries .
1. Chapter 1

**So, eh, I've already read two other MadaSaku fics when Sakura came back in past but they are more like one-shots, so… I wonder if I can make smth different, much bigger and with only a little bit of OOC. I had that idea since, I remember, December so it was before reading those fics and… whatever! Hope you'll enjoy :) **

**WARNINGS: before you'll start to read – please, there is no need to write 'this is full of OOC' - we can't know for sure – the youth of Konoha's creators wasn't that detailed in manga. But still it doesn't mean that I'll make Madara soft and sweet… I'm saying it just in case. Lots and lots of historical facts from 'Naruto' may be changed as well – and they will be.**

**And, btw, I'm speaking Russian so please don't blame me for my errors and grammar mistakes which, you can mention, are everywhere – I'm trying my best :P**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own 'Naruto' and Naruto world (oh, I wish I could). I only own that silly idea – yep, plot is all and all _mine.)_**

He knew, that standing up early in the morning – his duty. In the end, you can govern people only if you can govern yourself. Yes, youth thought that those mornings' meetings were just nonsense but to reach the unity with himself, it was important to ignore desire of his body every morning staying in bed for few more hours. Oh no, if Madara will suddenly stop following his own rules, he will see a result of it in few month. No. Uchihas are non-stoppable. And even being Uchiha he was so much different from other people in his clan – that difference was as big as the difference between skies and ground.

Young guy was just planning to have a breakfast and a quick chat with his uncle. So, coming into the living room, he rapidly looked at his usual place and… stiffed with astonishment. He expected to see his usual Empty place, but instead – instead he saw a girl, sitting at His place on tatami. Madara was so surprised, that he even stopped.

It seemed to him that the day before he talked to people from his clan that that place is His – not anybody else. Moreover, there were lots of empty places on tatami, so he wondered if it was a premeditated movement. Not that he really needed that place to be taken by him but Uchiha's pride didn't afford him to just ignore that action and he started to slowly come to his own place.

Girl turned round – and Madara realized that he had never seen her before. Clear green eyes were looking at him with, Uchiha knew, idle curiosity but there was something he was sure he never saw before. Well, at least, when people were looking at him – _sympathy._ But what really aroused him was her hair – short red locks stand out against a background of people from his clan, all of which had black hair.

'_Dyed hair.'_ With a part of defiance thought owner of beautiful onyx eyes, looking directly at the bridge of her nose, it was his winning trick – central look which was always making his victims feel ill at ease. People thought that Madara was looking directly _into _their souls, knowing all their dirty secrets and be aware of it.

But instead of scared look he met a warm smile and she affably said "Sorry, did I take your place?" and, moving to place just next to it, she apologized "Nobody said that place has been taken, so I took it. Many apologizes."

Uchiha just sighed and sat at his usual place. "I've never seen you before, miss..?"

"Sakura Okoda – at your service. And you are Madara Uchiha, if I'm not wrong."

"You're not." Nodded the heir of Uchiha's clan and then looked around table – this was still too early so there were about six people sitting at their places. Then he looked back at his new acquaintance while she was looking at the window, so to cause her attention he cleared his throat. Young girl looked back at him, wondering, if he'll ask her…

"May I know your reason to be here?"

Sakura smiled – that Uchiha's boy is so predictable… She was hoping he won't be That predictable in their future conversation.

"Well, you'll be informed about my reason being here when your father will appear." Softly answered owner of big green eyes and smiled. Madara couldn't say that her silly behaviour was pissing him off – even though it was – but what was even worst – _she wasn't scared of him. _Looking in his black eyes she wasn't showing anything but friendly behaviour. Well, as Uchiha thought, it's time to show that 'Sakura' that she's talking to the great Madara Uchiha – not little puppy. For a moment he was wondering – why is he paying so much attention on some girl? – but then he answered himself – because she wasn't respecting him. She didn't see how great and important he is – and he should quickly change her mind about it.

"Oh, _why_ should I wait till my father appear? Is it that difficult to answer my tiny simple question, huh, _Sakura-chan?_"

Maybe, she was too self-confident at that moment and she almost felt how his deep voice, full of danger, sends shivers down her spine. Sakura never felt herself that close to death as at that moment but instead of shivering she just stopped smiling and concentrated – that _was not _funny and she knew it. It wasn't only about her and him – it was more about something else but to awake Madara's interest in her she needed to be not that serious and mature as him. No, in his eyes she should be a small girl with an interesting way of thinking and lots of information he needed that much. Oh yeah, she knew, that without her knowledges it would be much harder for him to find a way of being the most powerful person in the entire world, to have a powerful army and to be prepared to put world on it's knees. Without her it would be almost impossible to gain the confidence of strong shinobi and conquer everything without killing everybody. But… he doesn't know it yet. So she only needed to make hint about her knowing what he's planning to do in future.

"Sorry for my rudeness, _Madara-kun, _but why would you care so much about my reason to be here? You have secrets, I have secrets – let's stay apart and not bother each other, okay? Because I would love to become friend with famous Madara Uchiha, if you don't mind."

Flattery. She decided to change the topic by saying some subtle and sweet flattery. It was in some way a shabby act but it didn't mean that Madara didn't like it. Oh no, he _did _like it. A lot. But that young girl should know that she is playing with a fire, and trying to make him showing weakness was the same as catching smoke with bare hands.

"Oh, I _do _mind. And, just so you know, if you want to be fiends with people you need to trust them and be prepared to open not all but some of your secrets to them. How do you think – is it fair?"

"Absolutely but I would argue that I have only _one _secret which is as important as yours."

Uchiha narrowed his eyes and for a tiny moment Sakura saw Sharingan flashing in his eyes but after she blinked, she didn't see anything that dark cold eyes looking at her with hidden anger. Yep, and again she was wrong uncovering her aces that fast though it was too late.

"Which one?" Madara displayed a cold interest in her last sentence and he didn't look like he really wanted to know the answer. _'Be cold whenever, wherever and with whoever you want but not with me, Uchiha.'_ – thought Sakura. _'After being friend with Sasuke I know how you will react in any situation – luckily, all from your clan are same. You're not that special.'_

"I have lots of secrets and for knowing any of them I can simply kill you – right here, right now."

But she knew he was bluffing.

"Oh, it's about your will to become a God in entire world. Just that." And she knew it's not 'just that'. There could be no 'just that' standing near Madara Uchiha. Or any Uchiha. Ever.

"_Just that, _you're saying?" dark-haired man smirked. He wasn't planning to make a show called "Uchiha Madara got pissed off 'coz of some stupid red hair girl". Nope, there was no "be a dolt" in his "to do" list so since he wasn't planning to add that point, he should stop that three-ring circus and act like any other Uchiha would. Well, not exactly like any other but… anyway, that was still in some way silly and a bit retard.

"Yep, 'just that.' " Sakura nodded before looking somewhere over his head and smiling. And Madara knew – that kind of smile was appearing at people's faces when they saw somebody special, famous and who has an impact on them. Youth wasn't wondering who was it – he already knew it was his father – and turning round he promised himself that he won't forget to talk to that girl after morning assembly.

It was about fifteen minutes after he entered the living room so since that time there were much more people entering and in a few minutes everybody became quiet. As usual, it was Madara's father who started the speech and his son was expecting him to say anything – _anything – _about that Okoda. In that case today he was especially attentive and was aware of what his dad was saying. And… eventually, he heard what he wanted to hear.

"… and so I've finished everything important I want to introduce you my dear friend Sakura Okoda who is now will be the part of Uchiha's clan. Please, don't start wondering why I made a decision like that – I will explain you everything. My dearest friend – Inoue Okoda – and his wife who was also my dearest friend – Eiko Okoda – were murdered just about two weeks ago. In this case people from that clan who were mostly in later age left the place they were living for a long time to find a better fortune. Sakura is the youngest person in their clan so somebody should have taken care of her but as nobody did and I knew about that tragedy on the next day, I decided that it would be good if such a good shinobi will be in our clan. What I want to add is that she is not only a shinobi – she is also a high-class medic and she can teach women from Uchiha's clan some thing's she knows about medicine. So, please, take care of Sakura and, my dear, if you need something – just ask anybody from our clan."

"Thank you, Uchiha-san, for your honest and heart-touching speech." Sakura stood up from her place on tatami and lowly bowed but Madara could see that she didn't appreciate that speech at all and that she actually didn't care what was he speaking about. He smirked. Well, it seemed like that girl isn't that stupid as her hair color.

"I'm very glad that kunoichi like you is now in our clan." The head of the big clan has stopped been too sweet and he was talking like he got used to – in cold and nonchalant tone. "So, the most important part of my speech was that now Sakura is a full member of our clan and it means that in future she can pretend to be the head of Uchiha. And that is not a joke – I ask every member of my clan to take my words serious and to be prepared for some changes in future. It doesn't mean that she'll be the head of clan – there may be a _possibility _of this if Madara and Izuna won't be able to stand as a head of us. If any of you want to bring up any ideas about our clan, I would love to listen to them but only after breakfast. And now – Shizura, Katsuri, please."

After those words two women in an age of 40-50 started to bring some food on trays. After that everybody started having their breakfast. Nobody talked, nobody whispered – breakfast passed very quietly.

**Ok, so… did u like it? Dislike it? Hate it? Please, review – I reallllllly need your opinion about that :O**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, whether anybody needs it or not… this is for you, people :) Hope it's not boring .**

**Disclaimer: I don't try to make any money on that fiction, 'coz Naruto is not mine *sad* but if he was Saku would end up with Sasuke, for sure!**

After he ate everything, Madara stood up from tatami, nodding to his dad who was looking at him, and showing that he's okay. It's not like his dad was really thinking about one of his son – well, head of Uchiha didn't like Izuna either – but it was important to him that one of the strongest shinobi in his clan is okay and nothing is happening to him.

'_Poor man – he can't even imagine which person he brought to life.' _Thought owner of long black hair and looked down at Sakura. She her already ate her food but wasn't standing up like she knew that Madara anted to talk her – even though it was quiet obvious. So, after sitting another 30 second, Okoda sharply stood up and met face-to-face with Uchiha whose eyes were almost saying '_We need to talk. But not here.'_

And Sakura was prepared for a talk – she was planning it for about three month so now nothing can go wrong – that what she thought. Yet, she wasn't sure if she is ready for, young girl thought, one of the most important conversations in her life. But when she was looking at Madara's back just for a short moment she thought '_I can change everything. Everything. There may be no war, Naruto may not be a Jiinchuriki and Sasuke… his family will be alright – all alive. Sakura, you can do it.'_ It is always difficult to believe in yourself when nobody else does and now Haruno Sakura – shinobi from Konoha with a natural color of her hair – pink, but now dyed into red – realized that now she is all alone. There was nobody who can help her, nobody who can make her feel better just smiling, nobody who can beat up anybody for her, no… Naruto. Her best friend. Her own little sun.

"Come in," using fine gesture Madara invited Sakura to his room – it was the safest place in whole patrimony so young Uchiha wasn't scared that they can be heard. After closing the door, he set on his bed inviting his guest to sit on the chair what she did in the next moment. Sakura was expecting him to say something but next two minutes both of them were sitting in absolute silence. In the long run, young girl with red hair sighed and did what Madara was expecting her to do – to talk but not what he was prepared to hear.

"So… what's up, huh, Madara?"

"Nothing." Short, cold answer. "What's up with you?"

"Sa-ame. I just wanted to make a friendly atmosphere but it seems that you don't like my effort."

"I just don't want my time to be wasted – that's all. Now – can we talk like normal people do?"

"Exactly – _like_. It means, if I am not wrong, quiet close but still not normal." Sakura knew that she has been pissing Madara off and that she should stop. So she stopped but… "What did you want to ask me than? I think it should be something pretty important if you took me to your room where nobody can hear or see us. Am I right?"

Madara just nodded and tried not to pay attention at her childish behaviour. He decided to take everything in his hands as she could not lead that conversation in right direction.

"How do you know what I'm planning to do in the future? Who told you that?" sharply moving his head towards her face, asked Uchiha and looked straight into her emerald eyes and he saw everything. He saw her hidden fear and something that flashed in her eyes which looked like _odium_ or… _revenge._ Why would she hate anything about him? She doesn't even know him or… does she? Maybe, he did something bad towards her before but doesn't remember it?

"Lots of people are gossiping about Uchiha's clan and each member of it. One of my friends was telling be about you and she seemed to be serious about what she was talking. It's quiet a long story, so I think I'll tell you the whole story later on because there is something what does matter and for me it is really important. Shall we talk about it now? And, oh, I promise to tell you the whole story in some time, okay?"

Madara's eyebrow rose up as he was hoping to hear the name of that girl and instead Sakura quickly changed the topic so it would be too awkward to start talking about that 'friend of Okoda' again. Also, he was 100% sure that she will tell him the truth no matter what – they were now living under one roof with her so there was no possibility to her to escape. Only if she'll run from the country – but that would be too stupid to be true. Well, he thought.

"I don't that there could be something more important that my secret but go on." Uchiha wasn't expecting to hear anything interesting from that young girl but he was surprised.

"I don't know how you, Uchiha, are going to become the God of that shit world but I want to clinch a deal with you."

"Clinch a deal with _me?_ For what? You know my second name and you may hear how dangerous I am, and you still want to? What on earth urged you to be that conceitedly and…"

"Brave, I guess?" Sakura smiled. "It is in some way brave, you know – asking for a help somebody who can easily kill you for no reason Is brave even though you can say opposite to this word. And the thing I want to talk to you about is what you are planning to get."

At that moment Madara looked at her like she's talking about magic and blue bananas but didn't say anything.

"And don't look at me like that – yes, I want the same thing as you." Sakura tucked her legs under herself and looked around Madara's room. It was all dark and scary – just like him. '_Room is always showing the character of her owner'_ – as Kakashi-sensei once said and med-ninja could agree with that. Her own room was always full of dusty and old books, plenty of different flasks and lump of cloth. Yep, it wasn't a room young lady should have but Haruno was not a 'young lady' – she was a med-ninja who is watching people dying almost every day, so why should she even care about something that scanry and unnecessary?

"I know it sounds too childish and wrong but I know what I really need in the life. And – just to avert questions – I don't need to _be _a God to rock this world and make people what I want them to do like you want. I don't need power or anything – I need knowledges to finish my researches."

"What kind of researches are you doing?" screwing up his own eyes, asked Uchiha and got a smirk.

"Well, you can make a guess and I'll say if you are right or wrong, okay?"

"We're not playing games here, you know." Yet, he was quiet irritated but wasn't showing it.

"Oh, I know but at least we can make our partnership much more interesting."

"Now you are saying we are partners… What do you really want, Sakura?"

"I would say that being partners would be much easier that having some kind of deal. At that point we will have same privileges what can be way better. What do you think?" It seemed that for her all of this was just a game.

"Can you just say what do you want without changing the topic? What? Exactly? Do you want?"

And then she said that word. Only one word what has changed Madara's opinion about her and which helped their partnership… in some way.

"Invincibility." and that was her answer to all of his silent questions. Yes, young Uchiha wasn't expecting that word to appear – he did not expect to talk with her on something that really worried him. He knew the way he could become immortal and how to cause eternal Sharingan but invincibility of his defenders and crews… he didn't know how to bring his ideas up to life so he wasn't actually thinking about that a lot. However, the moment Okoda said that word changed his opinion about her in a better side.

Although she did not see any emotions on his face as he was wearing his usual mask of 'composed bastard', as she mentioned in her mind, he gritted his teeth so she knew that he was thinking. Hardly thinking. At that point she was not planning to interrupt his intellect process – it was quiet sweet to know that she confused one of the strongest shinobi in the world. Well, he was not that strong now but in last future he was. Or will – Sakura did not know which tense to use talking about the time she was born and living with her friends.

Thinking about her life Sakura noticed that she really missed her friend, her family, missions and nights which she spent in a hospital. Young kunoichi was never thinking that it's too tiring and that she is doing it for nothing – she did like what she was doing. But then – It was winter as she remembered – she went for an S-class mission with Sai, Shikamaru and Nedji where she met a shinobi with a jutsu that was helping him traveling in time. And just when that guy was trying to escape, she was just about to kick him into face but then – nothing, then – emptiness. It seemed like everything near that shinobi was traveling in time with him but Haruno did not care about that jutsu. The thing she really wanted to know is why that shinobi was going to travel few years back - just when First Hokage was going to create Konoha? Or was it because of Madara?..

"Why do _you_ need Invincibility?" asked owner of dark eyes in quiet sharp way closing his eyes. Gee, what's up with that girl? Does she really exist or is it some kind of jutsu that makes him believe in impossible things?

"As I said – for my researches." Girl's voice stayed unemotional. However, youth from Uchiha's clan did notice that something in her tone has changed. "And those are for medicine." '_That is better, Saku – he can actually believe in that since I am a great doctor and blah-blah-blah that whatever his father said about me.'_

"So you are doing it just practically – am I right?" Sasuke's grand-grand in who knows which generation answered and saw a disagreement nod.

"My job here is not just to research – it is also to practice in it. I was learnt to practice in everything I am doing as it will increase my understanding of a subject and I will have my own vision at it without anybody else's gossip stories. I mean, I couldn't say that the forest next to village where I was living was danger till I tried to be there for a few days and I could not say that some medicals are better than other until trying them and comparing results. My life seems to be a book – I'm not doing anything spontaneous or unexpected while it is about techniques or medicine. You got it?"

"Yes. But it is still not enough clear to me why do you want to investigate _that _sort of power?"

"The task of my clan is to create an invincible army of shinobi." Quietly answered Sakura, almost whispering those words like she didn't want anybody except him to hear it. Well, she didn't actually and since he heard her… his eyes widened in unbelief, shock and extreme interest. Now he knew that there are still some things that can interest him. And just as she did before, he whispered "Tell me more…"

**Since it's my second chapter… did it get boring? Too fast? Too slow? Review, please :3**

**Question of the day: should I bring up anything about Hashirama's siblings? I mean, could it be interesting or smth? Well, need your thoughts about it :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lovely, lovely, lovely – I got bored so here is the chapter ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' world – the only thing I own is plot. So, c'mon!**

Madara wasn't happy about what he already found about his new 'friend'. Well, not exactly about her but about her clan. He was hoping to find any sort of information and, eh, since he didn't… it did upset him in some way as he Did study every single book he found in Uchiha's library. It took him quiet a long time to go through most of those book and the results didn't make him happy. Yes, there was a clan called Okoda and yes – now they have moved to another place but Uchiha didn't find anything about the girl with pink hair. In book he found he read information about techniques her clan uses but what was more important – almost all people from Okoda's clan had light hair. So how the hell did it happen that girl with red hair was one of them?

Eventually, Madara admitted to himself that he didn't find anything important. He knitted his brow and slammed another thick book, which was almost impregnate with dust and seemed to be so old that sharp action could easily destroy it. Nothing. He threw away his time for girl with wooden name and didn't any suitable information or at least something interesting to him. And just yesterday he was planning to find a few new techniques for the future fights with Hashirama! Well, at least now he can legitimately sit there another few hours and don't be afraid about anybody coming.

People from his clan knew that Madara prefers to spend the lion's share of his time studying old books or train in the training area so most of them were trying to avoid him by not coming to the library – and that was the greatest thing about his clan. Youth despised and hated his own clan because all of them were so tricky with their eternal secrets and his own brother had never ask Madara to help him in his trainings but it wasn't necessary – Izuna is and always was a pretty good shinobi with his own vision of the battle and looking how his little brother was improving his skills every day was the only thing that stopped Uchiha from _really _hating his own clan.

The time was twenty past two so it was time to go for a 'little fight' with Hashirama. Black-haired man knew that he'll meet Senju on the field near Forest of Death so, opening all windows to get some fresh air, he knew that he was ready - Madara needs to win because he's Uchiha and people from his clan never surrender. Even in those times when people traduced them Madara has always been a real Uchiha – he never lost his pride but in the same time has never tried to form an alliance with any other clan against the common enemy. Well, he didn't know if that 'common enemy' even exist but other clans' support wouldn't bother.

Leaving the library, owner of onyx eyes looked around and sighed, moving in the direction of small field. Having a fight with that Senju's guy can make him feel better, he thought.

When he came, he saw that Hashirama is standing with somebody and in next moment he realized that it was Sakura. 'W_hat the hell is she doing here?'_ Madara frowned and clenched his teeth. If she was asking Senju about him, she will have problems. Big problems. It seemed that that red haired girl had become too fearless and wasn't scared that Madara can take control of situation. And he was going to. Uchiha took a deep breath and slowly came closer to those two who noticed him quiet quickly but didn't stop the conversation.

"So, you are now in his clan, huh?" asked Hashirama, checking if his katana is on right place. "I wonder if you won't get bored with that Uchiha bastard, Sakura-san."

"Which one?" laughed Okoda and blew hair off the face. "If you are talking about Madara, then… well, I talked to him twice and that's it. Hope he is not annoyed or pissed off by me."

"Why do you think so?"

"I have many reasons to say so and, well, let's talk about something else. I still don't know anything about you, so please – tell me. And – don't call me 'Sakura-san', please, 'cause I feel myself really old, Hashirama-kun."

"Oh, sure thing", Senju softly smiled and looked at Madara. "Oh here you are, Uchiha – I was waiting for you for ages."

"You seem to be too happy for the person who will be beaten by a famous Uchiha in next few minutes," sarcastically noticed black-haired man.

"The only person who will be beaten are _you_," First Hokage, who wasn't actually First Hokage now but he was going to be… in close future, grinned. "I just thought that instead of fighting with you I can spend my time by talking with that charming lady."

Sakura laughed as if she liked that flattery and her cheeks turned red. Next moment she saw that Madara's pitch-black eyes narrowed and he strained to the limit. From now on she knew why two strongest shinobi of the village weren't friends – Hashirama was probably the only person who could make Madara crazy by saying only a few words.

"I would like to but the reason I was going to meet both of you is that your dad, Madara, asked me to find both you and to inform that three of us and two other shinobi: one from clan Namikaze and one – Inuzuka – have a mission in another hidden village "Without a name". So… fight at the best of times, okay?"

"Why do we need to take another two shinobi with us? And what type of mission is it?" Madara asked knitted his brows – why would they have a mission with God knows who? Hashirama just nodded – he agreed with his enemy. Once.

"Well it seems like you and Hashirama are both enough smart to be strategists. My knowledges in medicine are surely making me a doctor. And so other two shinobi will be… fighting machines. Those two were chosen as they both have plenty of chakra but don't know what to do with it and 'on field of honour they'll just be taken aback', like Uchiha's head said. What about the mission… well, it's quiet complicated – we need to go to another village to help one adherent to complete her mission."

"Why would five of us help that adherent? Can't she be protected by some guards? It doesn't look like a mission for shinobi like us and I wonder why they chose us to complete that mission." Hashirama argued – even though he was enough smart to create a village, Sakura thought, he wasn't enough smart to understand that that adherent meant a lot to today's world.

In future, Haruno knew, that adherent will make a big difference to all of them because it was her idea to divide the world into different countries and to create hidden villages with names like Sakura's own village - Konohakagure. And young girl with green eyes also knew that that idea will be accepted by lots of people and will have a great success. But now… now it was just her idea – nobody was expecting that adherent to do something that will interest them. Still Haruno was wondering how did it happen – why would Madara's father even care about that adherent? Was he planning to assume that idea or to win her confidence and then – rule the world? Traveler in the time didn't know it… yet.

"The head of Uchiha's clan isn't that stupid to get us some mission that won't help his clan, guys" Okoda sighed. "Both of you don't understand the importunateness of that mission but I do. And lots of other people do so if you want to be reputed as heroes or something – you need to complete that mission as fast as you can. Yes, you may think that that adherent is just like hundreds of other but it's not like that. In future hundreds and hundreds of lives will be saved. Get it now?"

"Well not fully but part of it – yeah." Madara answered for both of them and girl with red hair was happy with that answer – even more than happy. "Do we need to go now?"

"Yes, we do but if you want to know the details of that – I'll tell you." And they've started to move in the direction of the Gates – biggest gates in the village which were the only way to get into – to meet some shinobi who should give them some instructions about that mission even though nobody of them really needed it.

Madara couldn't believe what was he doing – he was listening to some annoying girl and… didn't say anything about it! Everybody knew that Madara Uchiha is a piece of boulder but being near those was crushing his look, upbuilt in years. It looked like they didn't care being around the Great and Terrible Uchiha – they were treating him like a… friend. And he had no idea how to react on it. Maybe, he became too soft? But no, everybody from his clan, except his own brother, was still shaking under his heavy look so… it was something not about him. Well about who then?

Sakura was more than happy that Hashirama and Madara didn't argue about anything till they came to those gates – maybe they had a type of "frenemy" relationship – they were neither friends nor enemies. But Haruno knew how they became complete enemies and she didn't want it to happen. Even though it was Hashirama's idea – to create Konoha – Madara also took a part in creating it by supporting his idea so her main mission was to make them good friends which, as she now knew, is nearly impossible… she sighed.

Hashirama looked at Sakura than – at Madara and a quick small friendly smile appeared on his lips – he still didn't know anything about that girl and he more than hated that impudent that Uchiha's… offspring but now they had plenty of time to become friend. From thee of them Hashirama was the most naïve and friendly person because of his care of family and friends. Young Senju knew that in future he just need to change but now… he still had close to him people.

All of them didn't treat each other as friends… yet but both Haruno and Senju knew that it was inevitable – Madara just didn't care about it and didn't believe that he can feel something more than irritation towards them.

"So what are the details of out mission?" Hashirama really wanted to know because it was something about his village – in that case he can't just close his eyes and do nothing. Sakura took a deep breath as now she was going to tell them her own knowledges – not only those Madara's dad or Okoda clan gave to her. It was information she read a long time ago in Hokage's own collection which was full of really old scrolls and books and in one scroll Haruno found information about how _exactly _Konoha was created and she saw that information given her in Academy wasn't correct. She didn't know why but when she asked Fifth Hokage Tsunade gave her a really confusing answer "Because people will find out that First wasn't that great and powerful – it's the first reason. But what is more important – lots of people will try to find more information and they can find something just inappropriate – something that only Hokage able to know. Other heads of villages didn't know that as well so, as you can see, there were only five people who knew that. I'm Fifth. And I will tell that information to next Hokage." When Sakura asked her how did she find it out as Third couldn't say that to her when he was alive, Tsunade just smirked and said that as she is First Hokage's granddaughter she knows it from the minute she was born.

"Ok. I will, but promise that you will never tell information you are going to hear from me to anybody else." That minute Sakura was more than serious so her fellow travelers just nodded and prepared to hear something that was going to change Madara and Hashirama's plans for future. "So… listen…"

**Question of the day: I want to make Izuna one of the main characters ('coz he is sweet and everything). Should I? Please, give your opinion :) if you don't review - well, don't see the reason to post chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hallo, meine Freundin. Letztes Wochenende habe ich meine Werke geschrieben (I have my German test in approximately one-two month but I started preparing now :3). So, well, there is next chapter, fellows ;)**

**Disclaimer: I am not Masashi Kishimoto (well I actually don't want to but it would be nice)**

"So… you shouldn't know this but I'm still going to tell you that. Ok, so what do you know about project called 'H.U.O.S.H.A.N.G. J.I.A.O.Y.O.U.'? " Sakura started – she knew that it will take her plenty of time to explain everything but it was necessary to show that she believed them. 'Trust but verify' like Kakashi was always saying.

Boys shook their heads and well Sakura shouldn't even ask them – it would have been really shocking if they did. And now… Haruno was ready to make a quiet short lecture about it.

"About ten years ago strongest families of all villages met in our village to talk about their plans for future and how will they protect their villages. So then they have started bringing their plan to life. It was called 'huŏshàng jiāoyóu' which on Chinese means… any ideas?"

" 'Add fuel to the fire' I think." Hardly remembered Hashirama and Sakura smiled.

"Yep, you are right! Well it's not like they were planning to 'fry' their enemies or tick them off – no, it is just first letters of their second names. Now we are back to history. Who can recall me….15 strongest clans who were at the top of everything 10 years ago?"

Madara and Hashirama were deep in thought – both of them were good at history but to think about something that close to them... It surely was the time when they were seven, so… which clans were making most of the decisions?

"Well, it should be Uchiha, for sure, and Senju." Black-eyed man started and noticing that Okoda nodded, he continued. "Than… that bastard that always pisses me off – Namikaze Rin. Well, his dad." Green eyes widened – young kunoichi wasn't expecting that Naruto and Sasuke's relation was so… old. "And… that usually cold Hyuga and his best friend – Yamanaka." Yamanaka? How could she be Hyuga's best friend? For a moment Haruno imagined Neji and Ino going around the village and talking. Huh, that will be so incredibly wrong!

"Don't forget those BBF – Inuzuka and Akimichi." Senju continued. "I thought Nara is strong clan as well but the only thing they are good at is controlling a shadow… that's why not. And there is no "N" in it. I think it can also be those two chicks Haruno and Uzumaki who are always messing around. I'm not sure but I think Rin still likes that Haruno girl…" Wow, the Great First is talking about girls in _that _way!

"Are you gossiping?" Uchiha looked at Hashirama with an irritation. "And I though you are above those gossipers."

"It's not like I'm gossiping," fair-haired man argued. "It's what _I_ think by my own because it's quiet obvious and I wonder how she's not paying attention at him because he is so popular and everything…"

"Isn't it out of your business if he likes her or not?"

Two young shinobi were so into that argument that they didn't notice how Sakura's face has changed – her cheeks became pink as her hair before dying it and she looked straight down. Is it possible that instead of marrying Uzumaki Naruto's grand-grand will marry somebody from her clan? What if… Sakura wasn't able to stop that but if it's true she needs to try to talk to Namikaze and convince him that Haruno won't make him happy and blah-blah-blah. She always thought that nobody from her clan was close to Namikaze and she actually double-checked it when she was about fourteen. So… is it another reality with another outcome? Does it mean that she will never change her own reality? Naruto _still_ be jiinchuricky, Sasuke _still_ be an avenger and everybody else who died because of Uchihas will be _still_ dead? How?

But then Haruno heard…

"Do you know that girl from Uzumaki clan? _That_ is what you can call real love – she is all about that Namikaze. I remember I talked to her few weeks ago because I needed some books from her clan's library – and I met her going around Uzumaki's house. That was quiet strange – but so brave!" Hashirama yelled.

"Hey, don't you think that we were talking about something else?" Haruno's eyebrow rose. "I feel myself talking with some girls of my age – please, don't make me feel that way, ok?"

Boys just snorted and looked at Sakura. "So, are we right?" They've asked together and young girl nodded.

"Yes, you got all right. The other five are from other countries – Oshiro, Gambe, Jihara, Okumura and my clan – Okoda and it is my uncle who came for that meeting ten years ago. And the last one is Aburame – not sure if you know him but he is quiet strong and smart. So if you'll add all first letters from their second names you will get 'huŏshàng jiāoyóu'. Ok next thing you need to know that their main aim is to streamline out world – not only the world of shinobi and those reforms will curtail everybody's rights. It sound not that bad, right? But those who won't submit to the system will be severely punished and that is not just a joke – I'm talking serious. The reason why I find it that important is because it's founders are able to do what they are planning to do and nobody can actually prevent it – except killing the adherent."

"What so special is in that adherent?" Young Senju asked. "If they've already planned the amount of reforms they are going to do – why do they need that girl?"

"She is she main part of all of it." Haruno answered looking down the road. "You can say that she is a 'heart' of it or something similar but her job in all of it is to bring up her ideas which are not only her's in the fact but she collected all ideas she or other adherents ever had and put them into her notebook which she has hidden really good for your guidance. The only way to find it is by if she'll say it to you by her own or maybe some special jutsu but as she from famous clan Sobaku no most of genjutsu or ninjutsu just doesn't work at her. In that case many killers may want to blackmail her or steal and slowly kill till she will ask for a mercy... I know, it doesn't look that good now so our job is to just protect her – a month or two – and then we will come back. Well, I think so."

"Heroes some back, huh?" Madara smirked. "Why the hell does my father think that I will spend that much time with some girl? If it's that important can't they just protect her by themselves or ask some strong shinobi to do so?"

"We were chosen as greatest shinobi of an age group from 15 to 25 – we are young, strong and enough smart to protect her." Haruno answered. "And we will spend there that much time because 'H.U.O.S.H.A.N.G. J.I.A.O.Y.O.U.' is too busy and they can't ask anybody they don't believe to to complete that mission. They have also chose us because of our reputation – we are perfect ninja, nobody even suspects that we can be betrayers and well it seems like your fathers and my uncle are the most powerful in that organisation. Our mission will be completed only then when somebody from 'huŏshàng jiāoyóu' will send us a completely secret letter with information how to safely convey her in some place. I know it sounds quiet complicated but that is a mission which can completely change our world." It wasn't that long as girl with red hair was expecting it to be but she hoped that it was enough to satisfy their interest. And, oh, looking at their faces she was sure she did.

In few minutes they came to the Gates and saw Namikaze and Inuzuka both talking about something. Sakura's heart stopped for a moment and then started to beat twice faster – _he was the perfect copy of Naruto._ The only difference between them was that Rin was wearing a black overall and Naruto was always wearing cloth with two colors – orange and black. But they were still so similar that for a moment she wanted to... go, punch him and then give a proper hug. However, she would never do this to anybody except real Naruto so...

"Hello, Rin, hello, Yagami." Young girl with green eyes said and both guys turned around. They were around 16-17 – just about Sakura's age so again she thought _'Why was I taken back for that amount of time?'_

"Oh, is it only my imagination or I can really see my favorite dobe?" Rin yelled and noticed how Uchiha's face started changing into grimace of irritation and contempt.

"Yes, your small brain was hoping to see me so much that he created another Madara who will still call you dobe and ussoratonkachi so don't be so glad to see me." Black-eyed man said through clenched teeth. "And you are as happy as always, huh? Any reason to?"

"Actually, yep, there is a reason but I will never tell you it." Namikaze answered and suddenly noticed girl with red hair. "Hey body I thought only ugly girls wanted to date you but now... I'm taking by words back!"

Even back in Konoha Sakura wasn't ugly or something but she knew that there were girls much prettier than her. Well last two years she didn't think about her look so now – when at the beginning boys were looking at her as if she was a pretty creature – it… irritated her a bit. She was a shinobi. A high-class doctor, damnit! And they were thinking about her as a little beautiful flower? Huh, too impudent.

"Shut up." Madara ordered while looking at his 'nightmare' who was almost staring at Haruno. And the interest in his eyes was in some way abnormal.

"What is your name, little flower?" Rin softly asked and inclined his head left for a bit. '_Oh my, never expected Naruto's grand-grand to be such a womanizer'. _Haruno thought with a part of fear – maybe he recognized her as a Haruno girl? Not because of a hair color but because of her eyes color?

"Okoda Sakura. May I know yours, guys?" Sakura asked even though she knew his name. He didn't look silly or stupid being such a womanizer but young kunoichi knew that she doesn't like it at all.

"I'm Inuzuka Yasuharu but you can call me Yasu." Black-haired man said, looking around. "And that talkative bastard is Namikaze Rin."

"I'm Senju Hashirama but I think you already know my name."

"And I'm Uchiha Madara." Everybody started – his voice wasn't as cold as always – it sounded sweet and soft so nobody knew what to expect from that kind of Madara. "So… are we going or we are just standing waiting for something?"

"We were just waiting for you, so now we can go." Yasuharu answered while setting his bandana straight. "So who is our doctor for that mission?"

"I think its quiet obvious that that is me," Okoda smiled showing her bag which was twice bigger that everybody else's. "Hope we'll achieve. We you instructed the details of our mission?"

"We were told that we should protect some girl that has problems and well I don't really know the details – and I'm not interested, really." Namikaze answered tilting his hands over his head. It was such a _'Naruto-gesture' _that Sakura even giggled while everybody else gave a doom sighs. That was going to be a long mission…

**And-d-d *drumming* Question of the day! So: did you even read that chapter? :D I know it was boring but it was important to explain everything – it took me plenty of time to create something new as it's my story, right? Btw, yess Yagami was taken from "Death note" and Rin and surname of another man – Okumura – was taken, as you can guess, from "Blue exorcist" *O* Em, it seems like nobody actually needs it . so, well, i'll post next chap only after few reviews.**


End file.
